Alphamega (S16)
Created by JMTyranny Aaron Andrews (a.k.a. Alphamega) Aaron Andrews is a student in the Armstrong Fellowship, who recently discovered his body was supernaturally durable and he could fly. ; Current Location- Tudor City Physical Description ; Special abilities [[:Category:Aariad|'AARIAD PHYSIOLOGY']] Aaron's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels without his cellular structure charged with light energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. Alphamega's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and Light Manipulation while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. Mental characteristics ; Alignment- Lawful Good Circumstances of Birth Aaron's mother was a single parent; he doesn't know anything about his father. Personal history Aaron grew up with his mother in Tudor City. His mother, Michela, shared sparse details on his father. Aaron was an OK student and was surprised when he was selected for an Armstrong fellowship at Kings University. He met James Streets during orientation, the two became friends when they planned a stakeout of Lake Norman to find Normie. Education Aaron was not very successful in high school; he was so preoccupied with fitting in that he didn't focus on schoolwork; without grades or test scores, he was surprised he was selected for the Armstrong fellowship. Aaron has carried his interest in cryptids into a study of biology. Employment Aaron is a Barista at a local bookstore coffee kiosk. Mental Trauma The loss of his father has fostered a fear of abandonment and alienation in Aaron. Intellectual Characteristics Andrews has natural good judgment when weighing the character of a person he meets. Aaron has always possessed a stubborn curiosity in that once he stumbles across a mystery he will not be dissuaded until he understands it. He has an eye for detail and an innate interest in science. Morality & Philosophy To be Trustworthy is more important than being trusted. Aaron prefers to build relationships by making himself useful to others. Personality Characteristics Motivation-Acceptance Aaron feels isolated and does good to gain the trust and acceptance of others. He tries to do some good with them while hoping and looking for a way to have a normal life. Weaknesses The Aariadi also have weaknesses such as the exposure to various forms of Infinium, magic, and advanced weaponry such as the anti-Laser and other types of technology. INFIRNIUM Infirnium can affect the physiology of Aariadi. Simply by being in close proximity Infinium's dense atomic structure draws stored light energy out of an Aariad and gives them pain, and can kill an Aariad in long periods of time. MAGIC Various forms of magic can affect Aariad. Including Necromancy and Logomancy. M&M 3e Stats ; Level 10 ; Source points 150 ; Abilities- Strength 4 (12), Stamina 4 (12), Agility 3, Dexterity 1, Fighting 4 (8), Intellect 0, Awareness 1, Presence 1 ; Dodge 4 (8), Parry 8, Fortitude 12, Toughness 12, Will 4 (8) Initiative 3 Skills- Acrobatics 2 (5), Athletics 2 (14), Close Combat: Unarmed 4 (12), Expertise: Science 4 (7), Insight 4 (6), Investigate 2 (3), Perception 4 (8), Persuasion 4 (5), Ranged Combat: Throwing 4 (7), Technology 1 ; Advantages- Power Attack ; Powers- Supernatural Durability- Impervious 12 Protection 0, Supernatural Strength- Enhanced Strength 8, Supernatural Stamina- Enhanced Stamina 8 , Enhanced Combat- Enhanced Fighting 4, Peak Reflexes- Enhanced Save- Dodge 1 , Enhanced Willpower- Enhanced Save- Will 3 , Science Intuition- Enhanced Skill- Expertise Science 3 , Enhanced Intuition- Enhanced Skill- Insight 1 , Detail Intuition- Enhanced Skill- Perception 3 , Enhanced Throwing- Enhanced Skill- Ranged Combat Throwing 2, Self-Sustenance- Immunity to Starvation, Suffocation, Thirst and Sleep Deprivation 4, Enhanced Vision- Senses, Extended Vision 4, Light Manipulation- Variable Light Effects 3- Photokinetic Regeneration- Persistent Regeneration 10, Photokinetic Flight- Flight 10, Quickness- Quickness 10Category:Aariad Category:Light Manipulation Category:Supernatural Strength Category:Supernatural Stamina Category:Supernatural Durability Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Peak Human Reflexes Category:Enhanced Willpower Category:Science Intuition Category:Enhanced Intuition Category:Detail Intuition Category:Enhanced Throwing Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Photokinetic Regeneration Category:Photokinetic Flight Category:Quickness Category:S16 Category:Light Empowerment Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Invincible